


Together with You

by jinx237



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, LuciSev Week 2021 (Fire Emblem), Not Beta Read, Severa is deadly, i love these two, severa's other parent changes in each one lol, there's a couple of modern aus, tiniest hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: I love LuciSev and although I haven't written much for them, I decided to try my best and participate in LuciSev Week! Here's some cute LuciSev action!Day 1: Future timelineDay 2: SecretsDay 3: ComfortDay 4: ChildrenDay 5: MakeoverDay 6: CelebrationDay 7: Free For All (Soulmate AU)
Relationships: Lucina/Serena | Severa
Kudos: 17





	1. Future Timeline

Severa’s head tilts when a sound catches her attention. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the door but it was faint enough that hopefully, it’s not someone coming to ask her to do anything. 

Today’s her day off! Give her a break. 

There’s another moment of silence before Severa resumes rifling through the boxes of clothes in front of her. 

She’s a woman on a mission, and that mission is to see Lucina in a royal courting outfit. 

Having learned about it in a journal left by the past royal stylists and tailors; it’s apparently an outfit one is supposed to wear when in the final stages of courting their partner. The princes wear what essentially is a toned down version of what they wear at balls and such, but is specifically tailored to their body shape and favorite colors. The princesses wear a certain style of dress that is also made of fabrics that are their favorite colors. Both outfits have the mark of the Naga embroidered on it near the heart. Seeing a royal family member wear this outfit meant that they are close to being wed. 

When Severa had told Lucina about the journal and her findings Lucina had shrugged, but was interested. Her opinion of the tradition being “Father didn’t go through that process because of the situation at the time. He and mother got married fairly quickly. I do wish to see what the clothes look like! Perhaps I could try one on.” 

That’s all it took for Severa to decide to spend a couple of hours of her free time today searching through some recovered boxes for an old outfit. 

Severa’s head snaps back toward the door again. 

There was another sound. 

As much the country is at peace—there’s no doubt that some asshole can still stab her in the back. It’s actually happened before. Laurent hadn’t been amused when he saw that wound. And as much as a pain dealing with Laurent can be, Severa doesn’t want to see Brady crying over it again. She won’t even think about how much of a mess Lucina had been. 

So Severa stares at the door, waiting for something to happen. When nothing happens for another minute she grunts and goes back to her search. 

Severa cracks open a new box and her eyes sparkle as she sees the deep blue color and very nice fabric. She quickly picks up the clothing article and grins as she sees what has to be the jacket for the male outfit. There’s the crest on the center of the jacket just where it should be. 

Her nose twitches at the dust in the air and she sneezes. 

“Bless you!” 

“WHAT THE FUCK!!” 

Severa twirls and sends a pair of fabric scissors at the now open door. She just misses nailing Lucina on the shoulder, the scissors getting stuck in the frame of the door. 

Severa’s shocked eyes meet Lucina’s apologetic cobalt orbs. 

“Ah—sorry dear.” 

Severa sets her lips into a straight line. It still resembles a scowl but it’s the effort that counts. And she’s trying very hard not to tell Lucina off for scaring her. ‘Remember you love this woman’ she thinks to herself. She takes a deep breath in and out before sighing. 

“Yes Lucina?” 

The blue haired woman’s dorky smile and the way her body relaxes makes the effort worth it. 

“I was wondering where you were! I was hoping to spend some alone time together. We haven’t had a date together for a couple of weeks now.” 

Severa can’t help the warm feeling that blooms in her chest at those words. It’s still hard to believe that Lucina likes her enough to want to spend so much time together on dates. That she loves her back. 

“Yeah of course. Let me just put this down.” 

Lucina’s eyes catch on the clothing article in her hands. 

“Oh is that a courting outfit? You found one! I knew you would.” Lucina’s next to her now, trying to get a better look at the fancy garment. Actually, now Lucina’s closer, Severa can see that the jacket seems to be her size. 

Just as Severa is about to say something she notices the look in the other woman’s eyes. It’s a look of longing she’s very familiar with. With the loss of so much life and rebuilding the kingdom, Lucina hasn’t really focused as much as she would have liked on preserving her family’s traditions. Which is why Severa has taken it upon herself to look for a few in books and journals she’s found in the castle. 

“You should try it. Put it on.” The redhead responds as she giggles at the wide eyed look Lucina gives her. It’s like she just told her she could eat dessert for dinner.

“Will it fit me?” The Exalt questions. 

“It will. I’ve seen you naked enough times to know it will.” Severa winks and bumps Lucina’s hip with her own. “I could always take it in if it doesn’t.” 

Lucina’s cheeks are pink and stay pink as she nods and takes the outfit into her arms. “I’ll change behind that separator. Don’t peak!” She scurries off before Severa can respond but the redhead doesn’t mind. The excited smile on the woman’s face was already worth all the effort she put in finding it. 

Severa absentmindedly continues to rifle through the box, finding another male outfit but it’s clearly too large for Lucina to wear. She must have found the outfit of a male who had a similar lean build to him like Lucina does. 

“I’m ready!” 

Severa turns around and while she had been expecting Lucina to look nice, because she always looks attractive to Severa—she hadn’t expected Lucina to look like she came straight out of a fairytale. 

The tall blue haired woman looks very handsome and beautiful. The deep blue jacket fits perfectly over her shoulders and arms highlighting the muscle there, even the waist seems to fit perfectly. The white pants are hugging her thighs nicely and Severa has to force herself to look away from them. Lucina’s eyes are half closed due to how wide she’s smiling. 

“I shouldn’t have doubted you! This fits perfectly.” 

Severa nods and swallows. Of course she was right, it fit Lucina and she looks amazing in it. Severa can see why they had been such a popular outfit. This courting outfit fits Lucina so perfectly it’s hard to believe it had been someone else’s. 

“You look great.” Lucina’s eyes soften and she takes Severa into her arms, wrapping her arms around her waist the way she likes to do. Severa wraps her arms around Lucina’s neck, running her hands along the soft but tough material.

“Thank you for finding this for me.” Lucina gives Severa the gentlest of kisses. The redhead blushes, “It’s not a big deal.” She loves it when Lucina’s soft and gentle with her, but at the same time she’s not completely used to it. She doesn’t think the butterflies will ever leave her when she’s with the taller woman.

Lucina presses another deep kiss on Severa’s lips. Severa relaxes into Lucina and continues to kiss her partner for a long moment. When they eventually part, Lucina rests her forehead against Severa’s, leaning down to do so.

“Still. It’s a little out of order considering we have been together for a year already, but I would like to continue this tradition with you.” 

Severa blushes and smiles. It means a lot to her knowing that Lucina wants to involve her in her journey to recover her family’s traditions. Like yeah, they all defeated that fat lizard and stopped the end of the world or whatever, but that doesn’t mean that Severa had thought that it entitled Lucina to begin dating her, or even propose to her afterwards. 

“I’d be glad to Luci. But you need to take this off. It’s dusty and I have something else we could be doing together in mind.” Severa giggles and pushes up on her toes to press a promising kiss on Lucina’s cheek. 

The other woman excitedly nods and sweeps Severa into her arms as she begins the trek to their room. Giggles and hushed promises exchanged the entire way.


	2. Secrets

Lucina sniffs as she tries to choose between two perfumes. Her nose is done for, she honestly can’t tell the differences between the two scents anymore. From her spot beside her, Severa can easily read what the issue is by expression alone. 

“Just take the one on the left. I know you like subtle scents.” The redhead huffs and she gently takes the other from Lucina’s right. 

“Are you sure?” Severa rolls her eyes and nods. “Duh. I already told you, you can pick. It’s not like I’ll use it anyway. I’ll just give this other one to Noire or Nah.” 

“Thank you! I’ll be sure to use it.” Lucina responds cheerfully. She’s grateful that the redhead is giving her a bottle for free. Lucina walks over to her gym bag and gently wraps the bottle with a used shirt before putting it back inside. 

When she gets up Severa is laying on her bed and staring up at her ceiling. Lucina quietly approaches her friend. 

She sits beside Severa and looks at the redhead. 

Severa’s been tense all day. Even at practice she seemed more standoffish than usual. While Severa normally never lets anyone run with her, the atmosphere she put off was incredibly threatening. It promised pain if someone were to approach her. Even the one boy who repeatedly asks her out didn’t approach her today. 

At the thought of their teammate Lucina feels the not so pleasant emotions bubble up within her. He never takes Severa’s no for an answer. Lucina had told Gerome about it and their friend had nodded, saying that he would watch out for any plans. But there’s only so much he can do as a person who’s not on the track team too. 

The thought of Lucina saying something herself was at the back of her mind. But as much as she wants to help Severa it risks so many things. The first being Severa’s rage, and while Lucina would gladly let Severa be mad at her as long she’s safe, reason numbers two and three are much more terrifying. Reason number two is the fact that Lucina herself has a crush on Severa. A part of her is worried and feels guilt at the fact that she might not be doing it just to help Severa. She’s also a little jealous that someone else could potentially steal her best friend/crush away. The third reason is that rumors could be spread that they both are gay and while Lucina is, she’s not going to allow Severa to be judged on something she is not. 

Lucina knows that she needs to do something though. She can’t just sit idly by as her childhood friend is harassed. 

However, that might not even be what’s bothering the redhead at this moment. 

Severa grunts and sighs. Her legs kick out from where they dangle over the side of her bed. 

“Luci...I trust you y’know?” Lucina nods immediately “I trust you wholeheartedly as well.” 

It sends a warm feeling to her heart knowing the secretive and brash Severa can trust her so much. The redhead is never one to speak about her problems until they literally explode from her. 

“You know that fucker that keeps badgering me? I want to tell my mom about it. But the counselor didn’t take me seriously when I told him about it. He told me to give that loser a chance.” Severa’s voice deepens in a sarcastic imitation of counselor Gangrel, “what's there to lose? Do you even have a reason or are you playing hard to get?” 

Lucina holds back her giggle at the tone, focusing more on the words. She can’t believe that man. “That’s ridiculous.” 

“I know right! But it kinda made me realize that when I tell my mom I might need to explain why I hate him so much and won’t give him a chance. Especially since you know she’s going to take this right to Principal Tiki.” Severa sighs and runs her hands through her hair as she sits up. Lucina and her are sitting almost shoulder to shoulder now. Lucina is a few inches taller so it’s more like shoulder to bicep though. 

“You shouldn’t need to explain yourself. No is a complete reason. I can even testify and be a witness for you.” Lucina offers. She hesitates to comfortingly place a hand on Severa’s thigh. It feels like she’d be taking advantage of the situation. But Severa leans her head on Lucina’s shoulder, making butterflies explode in her stomach. 

When Severa sighs Lucina can feel it. 

“I mean...you’re right. But I feel like I should probably come clean about something. I’m just scared. It’s been this secret I’ve had and I don’t...I don’t know. I think I’m ready to tell you at least.” 

Lucina’s heart races. She feels special and touched at Severa’s words. 

“You can tell me anything. I’ll always be here for you.” 

Severa nods and moves back. Lucina laments the loss of her head, but quickly brushes it aside when she sees the expression on Severa’s face. 

It’s twisted in worry, her eyes downcast as she tries to find her words. Her hands are fiddling with a loose string that’s hanging from her sweater. 

“Promise you won’t like—hate me after?” 

“I promise.” 

“I…” Severa’s lips purse and her scarlet eyes meet Lucina’s cobalt orbs, capturing them with such intensity, “I’m gay.” 

Lucina’s mind halts for a second, her lips parting in shock. Severa’s gay too? 

The few seconds she takes to process has Severa huffing. 

“You promised!” 

“No--I! Wait! I mean—Me too!” 

Severa’s jaw drops a little bit, the words she had been ready to shoot out leaving her. Her body deflates from its defensive stance. 

“Oh. I mean...cool.” Lucina nods “Cool.” 

Both girls stare at each other in silence for a couple of seconds before their lips quirk up. When they make eye contact again they begin giggling, leading to them both into a laughing fit of relief. 

“Gawds I can't believe I was so worried for nothing!” Severa says as she slaps Lucina on the arm. Lucina giggles alongside her in understanding. “I had been worried about what you would think as well.” 

“We’re a couple of idiots.” Severa says as she nods, the action making them both giggle again. 

Lucina feels so light and ecstatic. She finally told Severa about herself and learned that her crush on the redhead isn’t a lost cause. Even if her feelings aren’t returned at least there’s a better chance now. 

“I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me. You’re so strong. I had been too scared to tell anyone.” 

The genuine feeling in her tone must have been clear because Severa’s cheeks flush. “It wasn’t that big of a deal. Especially knowing you had the same secret now.” 

Lucina shakes her head, “but you didn’t know before. Me being the same doesn’t take away from the fact that it’s still an act that required a lot of courage.” 

Severa smiles and nods. Her hands are still twirling around that loose string. 

“It’s kinda hard to believe that we both are gay. I mean...to be honest I’m sure Kjelle is too. Based on something she said when we went to that one party where she got pretty drunk.” 

Lucina remembers the party. She doesn’t know what Kjelle could have said, but she had been pretty drunk. Gerome, Severa, and herself had to carry the tall girl into her room that night when they dropped her off. Somehow they hadn’t been caught by Sully. 

“I see. I mean, people have their prejudices and stereotypes.” 

Severa nods, “Yeah. I mean, I don’t think anyone is going to take me seriously because I don’t fit into what they think a lesbian should look like.” The redhead scowls and flicks a piece of lint of her thigh, “I know those fuckers at school won’t.” Lucina’s lips thin into a line. She places a comforting hand on Severa’s thigh, feeling much less like a creep now that she knows Severa wouldn’t be completely disgusted by it--by her.

“That asshole didn’t even believe me when I told him I already liked someone else! He said something about how there’s no way I could when he’s right there. HELLO? How does that even make fucking sense?!” Severa growls and crosses her arms. 

Lucina is preoccupied by the fact that Severa had said she already liked someone. Does she know this mystery girl that has Severa’s affections? Lucina can hear her heartbeat in her ears. Or was it just a lie to get him off her back? 

“D-Do you like someone?” The question leaves Lucina’s lips before she can think it through. 

Severa’s eyes lock onto something over her shoulder. The girl purses her lips and huffs. 

“Yeah. I mean...yeah.” The words barely make their way past her clenched teeth. Sounding like Severa had to forcibly squeeze them out. 

Lucina’s heart sinks and her skin feels like it’s on fire. Maybe she should confess to Severa? She doesn’t think she can live through seeing the redhead confess and start dating another girl without knowing Severa knew she liked her. It feels a bit selfish of her but Severa’s always telling her that she could stand to be a little selfish. 

“I like someone too.” 

The wide eyed response in Severa’s eyes encourages her to push through. She can be as brave as Severa. 

“I like you.” 

Severa’s lips part has her jaw drops. Her eyes meet Lucina’s and it takes everything in Lucina to hold her gaze. Lucina starts to pull away from Severa, suddenly understanding how crushingly overwhelming the silence is. 

She jumps at the feel of Severa’s hand grabbing her own. Her cheeks flush even more than they had before and she raises an eyebrow at Severa whose cheeks are also turning a bright pink. 

“I like you too.” 

Lucina’s the one who’s surprised now. Her lip quirk up into a wide smile and Severa also smiles back. It’s one of the redhead’s rare, unguarded, smiles. The soft gaze in her eyes telling Lucina that her feelings are wholeheartedly returned. 

“Oh wow. I—does this make us girlfriends? Will you be my girlfriend?” Lucina questions excitingly. She grips Severa’s hand in both of hers, holding it to her chest. 

Severa giggles and nods “Of course. Just so you know, you’re stuck with me now!” 

Lucina just nods with a smile “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Lucina never would have guessed that Severa telling her one secret would lead to them dating. But she doesn’t mind, she’s overwhelmingly happy about the development. 

“Heh, I guess I have a tall and strong girlfriend to fight for me now huh?” Severa winks and Lucina feels like her heart will burst out of her chest with how much it swells hearing Severa call her her girlfriend. 

“Of course! I uh--I do think you should tell your parents though. I would rather you be safe.” Lucina sheepishly responds.

Severa rolls her eyes but nods in agreement. 

“Yeah, I will. I was just trying to flirt with you. What’s it gonna take for you to lean down and kiss me?” 

Severa soon finds out that all it took was those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mix of the secrets prompt and a modern AU! Let me know what you think :)


	3. Comfort

“I swear on Owain’s stupid sword that I’m going to rip into Inigo so ferally he won’t have a mouth to be speaking out of!” 

Lucina sits wide eyed as she watches the way Severa’s hands and fingers clench and unclench. They very much resemble an animal extending its claws. It’s a motion she’s seen cats make. 

Lucina doesn’t try to speak just yet. She knows better than to try to placate Severa when she’s this tense. Although since Lucina doesn’t exactly know what happened yet, she is left to sit in curiosity. 

Severa teeth look like they grind against each other for a moment before an even more dangerous glint appears in her eyes. Then she smiles. 

It sends a shudder down Lucina’s spine. Stirring both fear and arousal in her. 

Deciding to halt whatever revenge plan Severa is thinking of, she decides to ask “What happened?” 

Severa’s smile slips as her eyes flick over to Lucina, as if she almost forgot she was present. Which is a little funny because they are in their shared tent. 

“He went and talked to my mom asking about if I was interested in any guys or looking for a partner. It was both stupid and annoying, because now she’s been trying to ask me about boys which—ew.” 

Lucina’s lips turn down at the admission. She doesn’t like the dark bitter taste that arose within her mouth and chest. 

Severa’s her partner. Literally. 

They are dating and have secretly been since even before the time jump. Their relationship had obviously been put on pause when they were separated, but they resumed almost right away. 

“I see.” Lucina’s fingers fiddle with the piece of wood in her grasp. She had been trying to find a hobby, Fredrick deciding to help teach her woodcarving. 

Severa sighs and reaches a hand out to comfortingly cup Lucina’s face. 

“I love you. Nothing is going to separate us apart from you breaking up with me. Which you better not!” 

Lucina giggles at Severa’s attempt at a joke. From anyone else it would sound weird, but it’s just part of who Severa is. 

“Of course. I love you as well.” 

But Lucina feels a weight on her shoulders. She’s the one who wanted their relationship to stay a secret until the fight is over. But sitting here in her tent knowing that everyone else thinks Severa is open for courting is...not pleasant. In fact Lucina wishes she could fight anyone who looks at Severa romantically. 

And it’s not only the suitors she has to worry about, it’s their parents as well. 

Maybe...maybe they should tell them? They would at least know to not entertain any proposals by anyone else. Lucina feels Severa’s hand move to her thigh, she finds comfort in its warmth. 

“Gawds it’s so weird hearing mom try to ask about what I like in a partner. It’s even weirder knowing that the only crushes she’s had have been on your dad which—gross—and my dad.” 

“What’s wrong with father?” 

“That’s he’s YOUR father!” 

Lucina concedes at that point. When she actually thinks about it, it’s pretty weird. She wouldn’t want to hear what father thought about Cordelia’s looks. 

Another uncomfortable feeling washes over her as she realizes she wouldn’t even be involved in this conversation since she is a woman. 

“I sprinted out of there to get out of that conversation.” Severa huffs. 

“Perhaps we should tell them?” 

Severa’s eyes widen and she tenses. “Wha—now?!” 

Lucina nods. She watches as Severa’s body crumples into herself and the hand on her thigh begins to tighten its grasp. 

“Why?” 

“I know I said we should wait until everything is over...but maybe it would be best to say something now? It would make things easier. Such as not having to sneak into the infirmary tent to see you when you get injured.” 

“That’s if they accept us.” Severa bites her lower lip. “There’s no way your parents are going to accept me as your partner. I don’t have any land or outstanding achievements. I’m just me.” 

Lucina pouts, she doesn’t like it when Severa underestimates herself. 

“But you’re Severa. That’s all that matters to me, and they will see it.” 

Severa shakes her head “No way Luci. Your dad didn’t even like my mom, why the hell would he think I’m good enough for you?” 

“Because I’m the one who decides who I love and I love you. You’re an amazing person. Whatever happened between our parents doesn’t involve us.” 

Severa’s lower lip quivers a little and her eyes look shiny. Lucina feels a bit of the weight on her shoulders leave, knowing that Severa loves her too is enough for her to be positive that they can get through anything. 

“Gawds you’re so cheesy. You make it hard to argue against you.” 

Lucina lets a chuckle to escape her at that. She’s very aware of how cheesy and cliché she can be, Severa tells her at least three times a week. But the glowing expression the redhead gets after such words is the reason why she loves to say those words so much. 

“I just love you so much.” Lucina teases, leaning in closer to Severa. The redhead rolls her eyes with a grin, leaning towards Lucina as well. 

The scarlet eyes Lucina adores alight with the passion Lucina is always in awe of. Whether it's on the battlefield, when she’s shopping, when she’s dressing herself up, or looking at Lucina with love; Severa’s passion is overpowering in its intensity. Lucina considered herself blessed by Naga to be the one Severa has chosen to partner herself with. 

Leaning forward and connecting their lips in a soft kiss, Lucina silently promises to proudly be open about their relationship and the deep loving bond they share. 

Her body burns in the sweetest way where they touch and she feels lighter now, knowing that Severa is also willing to come out about their relationship. They might have skipped a few steps, such as officially courting and buying rings, but to them their relationship is just as serious as their parents’ marriages. Lucina will make sure they understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I couldn't bring myself to be very angsty since I'm so excited to be writing LuciSev. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Child

Severa huffs as she chops the vegetables in front of her. As talented as she is with a blade it’s still annoying preparing and then cooking lunch for five. It’s a lot of people! 

Everyone is just going to have to deal with what she decides to make. No ifs ands or buts. 

And lunch is going to be small pieces of steak and pan cooked vegetables. Since she doesn’t have to worry too much about cooking times. There will also be bread and such, but Severa’s not in the mood to go all out on a lunch meal today. 

Plus, her dad loves steak and so does Severa. And knowing her mother she’s going to bring more food even though Severa has told her she doesn’t need to. 

Severa feels a breeze on her neck but still jumps when long arms wrap around her waist. 

“Lucina I almost stabbed you.” 

Her wife just chuckles, as if Severa hasn’t actually done it before. 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” 

That’s also true. Luckily Severa had only nicked her hip that time. But it’s not exactly an experience she wants to repeat. Who stabs their wife when she’s trying to show them affection?

Severa when they first moved in together that’s who. 

“Where’s Aurora?” 

“She’s in her room. She wanted to change into her new dress to show grandma.” Lucina chuckles and places a kiss on Severa’s neck. “She’s so much like you.” 

Severa leans her head back against Lucina and smiles. “Yeah, you’re not going to like it if she’s like I was as a teenager.” 

Severa is thankful their daughter has much more of Lucina’s temperament. They really lucked out. Severa looks back at her teen self and while she isn’t too harsh on her past self, she still knows that her stubbornness and temper was a bad combination and led to some dangerous thought processes and actions. But who would be a mentally stable child in her situation? Even Lucina had her own issues that Severa used to lecture her wife about as teens. How many times did Severa yell at her for not taking care of injuries or being less reckless? 

Still, she’s the one who married and started a family with that once reckless princess. 

“I think your passion is one of your best qualities. No one else would tell me what I needed to hear.” 

“Mommy look!” 

Severa turns to look at her daughter. 

Aurora is definitely their child. She somehow retained the royal blue hair that’s such a trademark of the royal family, but it has a definite purple undertone to it. Her long hair has a fresh carnation pinned in it. Her eyes are a more scarlet shade, Severa’s own genes winning the battle there. However although their five year old seems to resemble Lucina as a child in body and height, in her face traces of Severa’s eye shape and nose shape stand out. Her mark of Naga is hidden underneath her dress, she thankfully didn’t manifest it in her eye like Lucina. 

Aurora’s wearing a lavender colored dress that reaches her knees, and Severa had hand sewn a heart onto the dress’s skirt. There are no sleeves, but there is a little buttoned up collar.

She’s adorable and her toothy smile makes Severa’s heart melt. 

“You look so beautiful honey! Do you like the heart?” Aurora beams and her little arms swing as she nods her head enthusiastically.

“Yes Mommy thank you!” Her little one hugs her legs and Severa is careful to not dirty her dress as she returns the awkward hug. Lucina still hasn’t let go so her movement is limited. 

There’s a tiny giggle as Aurora says “Group hug!” 

Severa smiles. This was a life she never thought she’d have. Just surviving the two wars against Grima had seemed impossible. Add on to the fact that Severa actually married Lucina and she gave birth to their child is an even deeper layer of impossibility. Now however, Severa finally understands what that elusive ‘peace’ she had fought so hard for is. 

She would do it all over again just to have Aurora and Lucina with her like this forever. 

Severa feels Lucina release her and her wife picks up Aurora. The sound of their giggles makes Severa feel warm inside. The redhead turns around and sees them both laughing with each other. 

“Mama, I want to hug Mommy.” 

Severa smiles and leans in towards her outstretched hands. Her daughter tightly wraps her arms around her neck and leans forward as Lucina keeps her balance. Severa kisses the crown of daughter’s head. 

She’s such a sweet and extroverted child. It lines up with what Severa can remember about little Lucina from when she and Lucina were children. Severa was pretty introverted, she remembers liking her space, but she did enjoy playing with everyone. She would tell everyone when they were being too dumb and reckless, which lead to her temper being spiked when they didn’t listen. 

Aurora releases Severa from her tight hug and Lucina pulls back. 

“Why don’t you go get those pictures you drew for Grandma and Grandpa?” Aurora nods and smiles before rushing toward her room. 

Severa chuckles and turns back to placing the vegetables in the bowl. She’s not going to cook them just yet. She knows her mother will want to help. The meat has been marinating for about an hour now, just like how dad likes when he cooks meat. 

“She’s adorable. She spent all morning drawing those.” Lucina says as she leans against the counter. Severa raises an eyebrow teasingly, “You act like it’s a surprise she’s so adorable. She’s our daughter.” 

Lucina snorts before she laughs, Severa’s lips quirk up seeing her wife laugh so freely. 

There’s the familiar sound of flapping wings outside and an excited squeal comes from Aurora’s room. Heavy footsteps thunder down the hall and into the main room as a flash of blue and lavender speeds by to the front door just as a knock sounds. 

Lucina just laughs as Severa sighs fondly and wipes her hands. They both follow Aurora and Severa opens the door, careful to not swing it open too fast since Aurora is very close to it. 

Cordelia is already leaning down to receive her hug from Aurora. Lon’qu is holding a basket. 

Severa smiles and hugs her father as Lucina greets Cordelia. “Hi Sev.” Lon’qu says as he hugs her back. He’s still a quiet man, but she knows he loves his family. It’s easy to hear the affection and warmth in his tone. She lets go and turns to see that Cordelia is holding Aurora in her arms, carrying her. 

“Hi Dad, hi Mom.” Cordelia smiles and leans her head on Severa’s. 

“Hi honey. We brought some fruit and pastries from Gaius’s shop.” 

Severa licks her lips. Anything that Gaius makes is delicious, she’s excited for dessert now. 

“Let’s get inside, Aurora has something to show you.” Lucina says as she corrals them into the house. 

Severa loves her family and enjoys this new life she built. She especially loves her dear wife and child. But now is the time to eat and catch up with her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of them having a magic child together. I wanna see the cute lucisev children. Hope you enjoyed this :)


	5. Makeover

“Luci…” Severa growls as Lucina slightly shifts in her seat. 

Lucina smiles hesitantly at her through the mirror with her big ole puppy dog eyes. 

“Acting cute will only save you a few times.” Severa grumbles as she tries to finish the intricate braid she’s pulling Lucina’s long and ruly hair into. 

Lucina seems to beam at the statement. Severa hadn’t meant for it to be a compliment. But Lucina always looks for the brighter side to her words. 

“Thank you once again for doing this for me. I would be completely lost without your help.” 

Severa rolls her eyes but feels the pride well up within her. She’s good at what she likes and she likes fashion. So of course she’d be decent at hair and makeup as well. 

“I told you it’s not a big deal. We’re going to the same place, and we’re dates.” 

The same place being an important event that Chrom is hosting. A giant ball at the castle to celebrate the defeat of Grima now that Robin has been found. 

Severa’s already nearly done getting ready. She has styled her hair in long loose waves and has done her makeup. She gave herself a subtle smoky eye and a burgundy lip. She just needs to put on her scarlet red dress, it has a sweetheart neckline and two straps, ending just at her knees and is form fitting. 

She’s currently arranging Lucina’s hair into a half braided style where the hair at the top back of her head is braided and the rest is down. Lucina’s hair is too wild to try and attempt to put it all up. Severa has already done some light makeup on her face. 

“You already look so beautiful.” Severa purses her lips when she feels the heat in her cheeks. Lucina’s genuine tone makes her flustered. 

“Thanks. You already look nice too.” 

Lucina decided to try wearing a suit. It’s a deep royal blue that matches the tights of her armor. She’s wearing a black collared shirt with a scarlet tie to match Severa’s dress. 

She looks...so good. Severa’s mouth had dried and then watered when she saw Lucina try it on for the first time. Presently Severa just feels like she’s the luckiest girl in Ylisse. She has the hottest and most genuine fiancé. Severa would have loved to see Lucina in a nice dress too, but the princess had wanted to wear the suit so Severa didn’t push. 

At least Lucina won’t have trouble in her shoes since they aren’t heels. As graceful and swift as Lucina is in battle, graceful and swift in heels she is not. 

After a couple more minutes Severa finally puts the finishing touches on Lucina’s hair and steps back to critically examine her work. She mentally pats herself on the back, it looks good. Winning any battle with Lucina’s hair is an achievement and she killed it this time.

“Done! I’m going to put on my dress.” Severa winks at Lucina through the mirror and skips off to the other side of the room while giggling at Lucina’s blush. 

Even though Lucina has permission, she’s not going to look at Severa as she changes out of her robe and into her dress. As she changes into her dress Severa thinks about the woman a few feet away. 

Lucina’s so annoyingly chivalrous sometimes. Severa wants to feel Lucina’s attention on her sometimes...a lot of the time. She loves it. Lucina always tries to understand Severa. She never told her that her interests in fashion and beauty care were dumb or pointless. She tries understanding what Severa loves about it all, even if her fashion taste can still be very questionable at times. And she’s the one who prevents Severa from spending too much on her shopping trips. Although both of them are guilty of buying each other too many gifts. 

And the way Lucina looks at her while they are intimate makes her feel loved. And also attractive, she feels like the prettiest woman in the world when Lucina looks at her like she hung the stars in the sky. 

Severa finishes slipping on her heels and walks over to Lucina who’s still looking at her hair in awe. Then she catches sight of Severa in the reflection of the mirror. 

Severa leans over and places her chin on Lucina’s shoulder. She watches as Lucina’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of light red and smiles. 

“You look amazing. I-I can’t think of any other words other than beautiful.” Severa wraps her arms around Lucina as she leans further forward and presses a light kiss on the cheek in front of her. Severa retracts and gives Lucina space to get up when she feels Lucina’s body shaking. 

“Thanks. You look beautiful and handsome.” Severa feels her skin get a little hotter when Lucina stands to her full height. She has a good three or so inches on her even though Severa’s wearing heels. 

Lucina looks like the princesses Severa used to imagine instead of princes when she was a small kid reading fairy tales. 

Although most of the work is Lucina, Severa has to give herself credit for doing her hair and make up. 

When Severa looks back at Lucina’s eyes the princess’s gaze is still trailing up and down her body. 

Then their gazes meet. Scarlet meeting heated cobalt. 

“I’m the luckiest woman in the world.” 

Lucina gently sweeps Severa into her loving grasp, the redhead carefully wrapping her arms around Lucina’s neck. 

Severa feels the heat in her cheeks and rolls her eyes when Lucina giggles. She pushes up and cuts the giggle off with a firm press of their lips. Both women let themselves have this moment to themselves. It’s a familiar, slightly heated dance of lips pressing and sliding against each other. 

Severa pulls back once she feels Lucina gripping her a little tighter, realizing that they are getting a little into it. When she looks back at Lucina she smirks when she sees the slight smudges of her lipstick on Lucina’s lips. 

“Come on, let me take that off your mouth and then we’ll go endure our parents and the rest of our friends.” 

Lucina smiles and nods. 

“That sounds like a plan. I can’t wait to have our first dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture the Shepherds having wild parties and celebrations lol. I wanted to write a fun,getting dolled up with no worries type moment for these two since they wouldn't have had the opportunity before. Hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Celebration

Severa takes a step to the right and sharply plants her right foot as she adjusts her body to receive the incoming volleyball. 

Severa grunts as she receives the ball from the powerful serve. Her arms feel like they just took a cannonball, she can feel the weight of it in her chest. Her scarlet eyes track the movement of the ball and how it arches high into the air and straight to Lucina’s hands. 

The blue haired woman is already midair and Severa is struck by how calm she is. 

Then she focuses as the ball almost teleports to the left side, Kjelle slamming it back to their opponent’s side of the net. 

Severa takes a step forward to cover for the open spot behind Kjelle but it’s not necessary, she can see the ball slam and ricochet into the crowd. 

Severa releases her breath and is shocked back into reality when she feels the weight of Lucina and Kjelle tackling her into a hug. 

“We fucking did it!” 

“Severa! That was an amazing receive!” 

“We won!” Severa hears herself scream alongside them. 

The redhead buries her face in Lucina’s shoulder, not caring about the sweat. She can’t believe they won. Their last year on this college team and they finally win the championship after a bitter 3rd place defeat the year prior to this team. 

The Ylisse University Shepherds women’s volleyball team are this year’s champions. 

Severa cheers, celebrates, and even sheds a tear with her teammates and childhood friends. 

She’s been on a team with Lucina and Kjelle since middle school. When they had all been recruited for the same university they had been excited. A lot of blood sweat and tears were shed between the three of them to get to this moment. The blood coming mostly from Severa and the tears coming from Kjelle having to study and keep her grades up. 

Those two drove her crazy and she did the same right back. But they finally did it. After Cynthia, Nah, and Noire decided to stop playing after high school it was just them left. But the other girls are here cheering them on in the stands along with their families. 

Severa moves and checks the audience to see if she can find her brother, knowing finding him would be the fastest. Once Severa finds his pink hair she sees her mothers waving from beside him. 

Cherche is clapping and yelling her name as Cordelia holds her phone in her hands, taking pictures beside her wife. She looks like she’s crying, but Severa can’t be sure from this distance. Gerome throws a thumbs up as he pats Cordelia on the shoulder. All three of them are wearing team shirts with her number printed on it. 

Severa rolls her eyes but can’t stop her smile, her family is so weird. 

Lucina corrals the team into finishing the ending traditions and line up. The other team shakes their hands and their outside hitter, the woman with the cannonball of a serve nods her head at Severa in acknowledgement when they shake hands. 

Severa barely remembers having the metal placed around her neck and having a trophy and championship shirt shoved into her hands. 

Lucina somehow convinces her to put on the shirt and pose for pictures for their parents and coaches. 

By the time the women make it out of the locker room and walk to meet with their families in the lobby, Severa is itching to kiss her girlfriend. So she pulls Lucina back to hide behind Kjelle’s looming figure. 

“Sev wha—” Severa grabs the collar of Lucina’s jacket and yanks her girlfriend down to meet her in a firm but quick kiss. “That’s it. Come on let’s go.” 

Satisfied at finally being able to kiss Lucina in their moment of joy she intertwines their hands and fingers together and resumes their walk back to their families. 

“You always seem to know what I’m thinking.” 

“That’s because I know you. But I did it because I wanted to.” 

They continue to hold hands until a blur of blue and white tackles Lucina causing the poor setter to grunt in shock. 

“Congrats Lucina! You too Severa!” Cynthia yells as she continues to squeeze the remaining life out of her older sister. 

“Thanks. You’re kinda killing Luci though.” 

“Severa!” 

The redhead turns and spots her mothers rushing over to pull her into a group hug. 

“You did so well Severa! Those receives weren’t easy to get.” Cherche praises as she hugs Cordelia and Severa tighter. 

“I got that last point on video. Congratulations dear, I know you three worked so hard for this. I’m so proud of you.” Cordelia murmurs as she presses a kiss to the top of Severa’s head. 

“Nice job sis.” Gerome says he wraps his arms around the women and lifts the three of them up, chuckling as he does so. 

Severa laughs alongside her family and returns their embrace. It’s not like she would even have the energy to fight their affections right now. Her whole body feels sore and her arms feel like they’re going to fall off if she tries to exert them anymore. 

Playing five close sets and diving all over the place to get stray balls will do that. 

Severa still feels like she’s on cloud nine even with how dead her body feels. But she’s also starving. Her mood will go from elated to hangry if she doesn’t eat soon.

Thankfully Lucina’s aunt Emmeryn announced that she’d gladly treat the celebrating group to dinner at Basilio’s steakhouse. So everyone took pictures together before filing into cars and heading over the man’s restaurant. 

Once they get there the players slump into the waiting area seats. They are too tired to even try standing. 

“Was mom crying or was I just seeing things?” Severa asks Gerome as she cuddles into Lucina’s side, her girlfriend wrapping her arm around her. 

“She was crying. Ma did too but not as much. It was just a couple of tears.” Gerome states as Cynthia giggles beside him. “Our mom did too! They were crying together like the besties they are.” 

Severa snorts at the mental picture of Cordelia and Sumia crying next to each other. She kinda wishes she could have seen that. 

Lucina laughs and rests her head on Severa’s, “Did you take a picture?” 

Cynthia nods and whips out her phone, pulling up said pictures. The couple has a good laugh as they see Cherche and Chrom wiping the women’s tears as they take pictures of the team on the court. 

Severa inherited her ugly cry from somewhere and that person is Cordelia. 

“Geez I don’t even think she cried as hard when we graduated from high school.” Severa laughs as she takes in the video Cynthia got as well. 

They continue to make small talk until Emmeryn walks up to the tired couple. She’s a tall and regal woman. Her wife Phila is also here but is still talking to Cordelia. Honestly the woman seems like she should be a queen or something, not president of the university. 

“Lucina, congratulations once again. Hello Severa, I trust you’ve been the one making sure my niece takes care of herself? She’s too much like her father in that regard.” 

Severa nods and responds “Yeah, she’d forget to eat if I didn’t tell her too.” Lucina groans from on top of her head and pushes more of her weight down on her. Severa rolls her eyes and places a comforting pat on the blue haired woman’s thigh. 

Emmeryn laughs for her part, “I’m glad she has a partner who takes care of her.” 

“She takes care of me too.” Lucina nods and squeezes her closer at the statement. 

“Congrats again girls. You’ve all grown into such amazing young adults. Do you plan to move in together after you graduate Lucina?” 

Lucina nods “yes aunt. We already share a dorm so sharing an apartment shouldn’t be too different. Although we have to make our final decisions on what we want to do after graduation.” 

Emmeryn nods, she looks so serene compared to the couple’s exhaustion. Her eyes widen and she pulls her phone out of her pocket. 

“I know you’ll choose what’s best for you. I need to take this call from Flavia, apparently she caught the broadcast of your game.” With that she smiles and walks away. 

Lucina cuddles Severa closer, the redhead loves it when Lucina is cuddly like this. Normally Lucina isn’t very interested in pda other than the standard hand holding, arms around her back and waist, and quick kisses. But when she’s dead tired like Severa is currently is she turns into a big cuddle monster. Although holding Lucina’s height up is getting a little annoying, Severa can let her girlfriend lean on her since she did have one of the hardest jobs on the team and she worked so hard. And also maybe because Severa loves her. 

“Hey tiny Cherche! That serve you did at the end of the second set was killer!” Severa looks over to the right and sees Basilio waving at her from his spot talking to her moms. “Thanks!” He laughs and slaps Cherche on the back. It was a nickname he gave Severa years ago when she was a kid and it stuck. Something about being as scary as her mom when she gets pissed. 

Lucina mumbles into her ear “It was an amazing serve, curved right to the line.” Severa can’t fight the grin that spreads on her lips. She had been pretty proud of it. Knowing that it looked as cool as it felt to hit it feels even better. 

“Thanks babe. It was risky though. I probably shouldn’t have done it.” Severa had seen they only needed one point to win the set and knew it was risky hitting the tricky serve. But she still did it since she had felt like it was her best shot at getting the point. She took Lucina’s advice that her teammates could cover for her and went for it. 

“It was the perfect moment,” Lucina quietly whispers into her ear “I’m excited to play pro with you.” It sends a chill down her spine and Severa nods. 

She’s excited to play with Lucina too. They can’t tell anyone yet--but they had both been scouted to play professionally for the Ylissian Nagas. It’s not unheard of for couples to be on the same team; but it is unusual for them to have been dating before meeting on the team. 

All of their hard work built up to going pro, and Severa is happy knowing that she’s reaching her goals. But currently she just wants to savor the warmth and love around her. 

That warmth and love currently means being lovingly crushed by Lucina and having dinner with her family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mix of the celebration prompt mixed with a modern/sports au. Hope you like it! I had fun with the idea of this one :)


	7. Soulmate AU

Lucina remembers the morning of her seventeenth birthday, it was when she got her soulmate mark. She had been excited to see the mark but was hesitant at the same time. 

A little scarlet dragon on her chest, right above her heart. 

It resembled a wyvern in some aspects. But Lucina didn’t try to take too much information from what it meant. She couldn't. She was too busy trying to lead her friends, the new shepherds, into assisting Naga in the war against Grima. 

She didn’t have the luxury to picture what her soulmate was like or to try identifying them. But in her darker, more lonesome moments, she wished to know if they were at least safe. 

There was an unspoken agreement among the group that they would not speak about their marks. And if they saw someone else’s they weren’t supposed to say anything unless it was thought to be their soulmate. Of course even that was kept hush. 

Lucina knew that the person who’s probably seen the most of the marks among their group was Brady purely because he was their best healer. And he never let anything slip. 

So when they had been preparing to jump into the past with only a couple of hours left—Lucina was shocked to learn that Severa had been hiding her mark. She had spotted it through a fresh gash in the redhead’s armor. 

Lucina hadn’t even known Severa had manifested her mark and it’s been months since the redhead’s seventeenth birthday.

Seeing a little blue dragon on her chest, right above her heart, was indescribable. 

And it shames her to say she didn’t react the best when she saw it. 

_“Severa how could you not tell me?!”_

She had felt so betrayed. 

_“Because of who my mom is! I couldn’t tell you for your own good!”_

Lucina had been hurt. How could Severa think of herself as something so bad she had to keep this a secret? It hurt but it had also felt like Severa hadn’t trusted her to know what was best for herself. To make any decisions about their relationship.

It hadn’t mattered to Lucina that Severa’s mothers were Cordelia and Robin. 

But it had mattered to Severa. 

_“Don’t you fucking get it Lucina? That dragon on your chest is supposed to resemble Grima on some level. The one I have resembles Naga. Now look at what my mom is and what she’s doing! Who’s controlling her!”_

She was looking at it the way Lucina probably should have—but couldn’t bring herself to in the moment. 

Because it was tragic and unfair. 

She knew she loved Severa, but she was being told that they couldn’t be together by the other girl to her face. 

_“Severa we can still be together!”_

_“Lucina. My bloodline has to end. And yours has to continue.”_

The look in her scarlet eyes had been chilling and heartbreaking. It was the face of a girl who had decided to condemn herself to a life of solitude. She was punishing herself for existing. 

Lucina’s heart had been shattering and she didn’t have the time to process it like Severa had. 

_“Do you not love me back?”_

_“Lucina, how could I not? But I can’t let you risk so much just for me.”_

_“You can’t tell me what’s best for me. You can’t just force me to be okay with this!”_

_“I’m okay with being the bad guy here. You can hate me for this...but it doesn’t change my mind. I’m supposed to protect you.”_

Lucina hadn’t realized in the moment through her and Severa’s tears—but the redhead had meant protecting Lucina from herself. 

They had separated to calm down until the jump. Lucina had grabbed Severa’s hand and made eye contact with her in those last few seconds. 

_“Give us a chance, please.”_

She had never gotten to hear Severa’s response. So along with helping her father and trying to prevent Grima’s return; she searched for Severa. 

But now as an official member of the Shepherds Lucina has a higher chance now that she didn’t have when working alone. The Shepherds always seem to attract danger and chaos, what with them having found Yarne a week ago by chance. This opened the discussion among the older generation that they might find their future children in similar situations. 

Currently Lucina is in a battle, her father has ordered them to help a village take care of a group of corrupt thieving mercenaries. Chrom, Robin, and Cordelia had gone to the right of the fortress to find any shortcuts or leaders. Lucina’s job is to help cut a path from the main room into the room at the end of the hallway. 

She’s holding her own against a group of three men. Her sword flashing in the light as she moves and weaves between the attacks. 

After a slash against the chest of one man, her sword locks with the sword of another man. She grits her teeth and pushes back against the mercenary, tipping her sword into his chest and beginning to pull back. She notices too late that the last man was aiming a sneak attack from her blindside. 

Lucina only has time to turn her sword in the direction for a panicked block when the tip of a sword pokes through the front of her would-be-assailant's chest. He looks down, shocked. Lucina takes a step back when his sword clatters to the ground. 

“Still as reckless as ever huh?” 

Lucina gasps at that voice, her heart lurching at the familiarity and emotions it brings. 

The sword withdraws and the man crumples to the ground, letting Lucina see the woman she’s missed so dearly.

Familiar scarlet eyes burn into her own blue as they make eye contact. 

Severa looks older, but not by much. She looks healthy though. As healthy as one can be in the middle of a battle. Her right eyebrow is raised in annoyance and she’s scowling; probably at seeing how reckless Lucina was currently being.

Lucina’s heart thumps in her chest. Severa’s so beautiful. Even when annoyed at her. 

“Thank you Severa.” 

Severa sighs and rolls her eyes as she begins walking further down the now empty hallway towards the back room. Lucina almost stumbles over feet trying to catch up with the redhead. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” 

“To that fucking asshole. He stole Mom’s ring from me. I need to get back before she sees it.” Severa growls as her steps bring her closer to the door. Lucina knows that the redhead is furiously livid when her sword hand adjusts its grip. 

“We should wait for father and Robin!” 

“I already spoke with them. They’ll catch up soon.” 

“But it’s dangerous.” 

Severa shoots Lucina a glare “I can beat that loser before they get here. He’s a lousy fighter. He’s more talk than skill.” 

Knowing that she can’t stop the force of nature Severa is when she’s this furious—Lucina nods. “I’ll watch your back.” Lucina just found Severa, she’s not letting anything happen to her soulmate before they can talk again. 

The ambivalent feelings twisting inside her are at the forefront of her mind and heart. 

Lucina is so incredibly happy and relieved to have finally found her soulmate. But their last real conversation is not forgotten. 

Lucina follows Severa to confront who she learns is Nelson, the leader of the mercenaries. After hearing him call Severa a traitorous wench and watching Severa snark back at him and begin to fight him, Lucina feels like she was honestly blessed by Naga to have this set of events lead her to Severa. Being here let the Shepherds’ presence help multiple people. 

Lucina watches as Severa fights with the passion Lucina is so taken by. Nelson was indeed more talk than skill and learned the hard way just how deadly Severa is. 

In fact Robin, Cordelia, and Chrom had indeed made it to the room, but only saw the tail end of the fight.

Lucina bounces on her feet as Chrom moves to speak to Severa as she collects her ring. Cordelia following behind. 

“She’s a fiery one isn’t she? She wouldn’t help unless we helped her speak to a villager who was forced to fight to provide for his pregnant wife.” Robin speaks from beside Lucina. Lucina still doesn’t feel completely at ease around the woman, but she is learning to trust in the bond her father and Robin share. Chrom passes by them as he goes to speak to the rest of the army. Cordelia steps closer to the redhead. 

“She’s a dear friend. She was the sword at my back, protecting me and fighting alongside me.” 

Lucina feels like she has been missing something since she came to the future. 

Severa was the lost blade she had missed with her entire soul. 

Watching Severa hug Cordelia seems to clue Robin in on the unspoken identity of Severa’s parents. 

“I’ll speak to her later, I’m sure you have something important to speak to her about.” Robin walks away, probably following after Chrom. Lucina wipes her sword on a rag that’s on the floor near her. And doesn’t look up until she hears her name. 

“Lucina.” 

Lucina quickly meets Severa’s gaze surprised to see the girl standing so close to her. They’re only a couple of feet apart. When Lucina looks over Severa’s shoulder she doesn’t see Cordelia. 

“Severa I—” Severa raises a finger and cuts her off. Her gaze is intense, she’s trying to convey something but it’s difficult for her. Lucina’s heart speeds up at the intense look. 

“I thought about what you said...and I—I do want to give us a chance. If that’s still something you still want.” 

Lucina smiles and sweeps the shorter woman into her arms, twirling them around in joy. Severa’s shout of surprise causes her to giggle and set her soulmate back down, hands and arms still wrapped around Severa’s waist. 

Lucina rests her forehead against Severa’s, needing to lean down to do so. Severa’s arms are tightly wrapped around her neck and shoulders. The weight feels comforting, easing something within her.

“Why are you crying?!” Severa’s voice wavers as she asks, being careful not to be too loud. 

Lucina hadn’t realized she was even shedding tears. 

“I’m just s-so happy. I love you.” Lucina’s voice is trembling and her tears continue to run down her cheeks even harder when she sees the tears begin to escape Severa’s eyes as well. 

“I love you too you big baby. Gawds—you’re making me cry too.” 

Lucina laughs and Severa giggles along with her. The two soulmates dissolve into a puddle of laughter, tears, and most importantly, love. 

They can figure things out as they go, as long as they’re together. 

But for now Lucina lets herself enjoy kissing Severa, her soulmate, for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soulmate AUs so of course I had to use that to fulfil my free choice day! I had so much fun writing these <3 I love LuciSev so much and Severa is my favorite character so I hope to write more fics for this ship some day! I hope you enjoyed reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a little rusty writing and I still have trouble writing these two, but I wanted to try my best and participate since I love these two so much! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
